


Brocade

by nfoliage



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Future, Wedding, makotoniijimaweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nfoliage/pseuds/nfoliage
Summary: Ren knew she was going to look beautiful, perhaps figuratively stopping his heart, but literally dying wasn't a part of his plan.Three words: Makoto's wedding dress.





	Brocade

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic for this fandom. For Makoto Week 2018, day 6 prompt: Future.
> 
> Special thanks to NierVille.

He still couldn't forget Makoto's wedding dress. She had chosen a long-sleeved white brocade dress, with a flowery bodice snug against her chest and prominent hips. It flowed freely past her mid-thigh. The mermaid cut fitted her body type well. The neckline showed her collarbones. There was a short, elegant trail behind her in more brocade. She carried a bouquet of lilies and edelweiss in her hand, barely covered behind soft chiffon in front of her face. There were no glimmering sequins, no beadwork, no tiaras or silver threads - just pure white playing across her body in different textures and embroidery. Makoto looked modestly luxurious.

Ren remembered catching his breath when he first saw her across the lane, hand in hand with Sae. Makoto looked like the better version of herself, her makeup there but not overpowering, only enhancing her natural beauty. They walked slowly down the aisle. Ren beamed his truest smile, but his smile stiffened when Makoto turned around as Sae stepped back before the altar. He didn't expect the rush when he saw her backside.

The dress was backless.

The "modest" front was a ruse. Ren silently cursed and blessed whoever had helped Makoto choose this dress, because for the love of gods, she looked sexy. Her toned curves, the straight line running parallel with her spine, her shoulder blades, framed by neat embroidery on her sides, were teasingly covered by the backside of her transparent veil.

This wasn't what he had expected. Ren knew she was going to look beautiful, perhaps figuratively stopping his heart, but literally dying wasn't a part of his plan. Makoto only smiled shyly, slightly tilting her head towards him.

He almost forgot his vows right then and there.

He planned to stroke her face during their kiss, maybe sheltering a bit of their lips from their guests, but damn, he opted for bare waist instead, savouring the way his gloveless fingers glided across her untouched skin, straining to pull her close as softly as he could, because they had an audience and he couldn't afford to embarrass her for being too eager. When both of his palms were pressed against her back, he kissed her hard, charmed by her glow, flush against her lean body, head light and lips warm, drunk in this spell she had cast on him yet again.

His hand stroked her back.

When they pulled away, he could see only her, and the things he'd like to... talk about later. Later, when they were alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this vignette for a while now (more like...... months) and I was never confident in posting it. I hope you enjoy.  
> I'm actively drawing on Twitter though!: https://twitter.com/nfoliage_  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
